


Magicians and Courtesans

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius Malfoy bdsm tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Un colpo di scena inaspettato sconvolge la vita di Lord Malfoy.Qualcuno sa più di quanto non dovrebbe, tutti i segreti sono in grave pericolo.Non si tratta di una persona qualunque...





	Magicians and Courtesans

**_Magicians and Courtesans_**

 

 

Erano giorni pieni ed intensi, quelli.

Avrei preferito di gran lunga che la mia stanchezza fosse dovuta alle incursioni notturne di Macnair, ma così non era. Il boia non si faceva vedere al castello da oltre un mese. Rowle, dopo quella notte non aveva smesso di inviarmi strane occhiate dense, quando ci incrociavamo.  
Ma accadeva sempre alla presenza di altre persone, in pubblico. Una volta ci eravamo trovati faccia a faccia nel salotto di un segretario del Ministro e lui aveva dovuto accontentarsi di discutere la politica interna col sottoscritto come se niente fosse. Avevo fatto sfoggio della mia superiorità in materia, dopo tutto Rowle mi era inferiore per rango e posizione sociale, si trovava in quel salottino solo per essersi reso utile al segretario del Ministro, il quale aveva voluto essere particolarmente riconoscente.

Macnair invece non era nemmeno lontanamente considerato in società, non avrebbe mai messo piede là dentro nell’immediato futuro. Avevo evitato di dargli informazioni precise sul prossimo incontro, e per riflesso anche i suoi Gufi si erano diradati. Dopo tutto non era facile, per lui accettare quella brutta faccenda dell’Ippogrifo.

Rowle invece sedeva su un trono di spine: nei suoi occhi leggevo la frustrazione per non avermi potuto sfiorare, per essere stato costretto ad assistere e basta… non avevo paura di eventuali ritorsioni, sapevo di essere in vantaggio nei suoi confronti.

Ma erano stati giorni caldi e stressanti quelli, funestati dalla notizia dell’ennesima fuga di Black, questa volta sotto il naso del Ministro, e una mattinata intera a letto era proprio ciò che mi ci voleva.  
In più, finalmente avevo convocato il Boia. Poche parole su un foglietto di pergamena, il mio desiderio, fomentato da qualcosa di aspro e possente che tutto si svolgesse nella camera da letto padronale questa volta, nello stesso letto che a volte occupavo con mia moglie.

Lasciai le tende del grande baldacchino aperte, tornando spesso in quella stanza durante il giorno. Avevo lasciato i molti Gufi di lavoro chiusi, sulla scrivania dello studio. Non intendevo occuparmene, non quel giorno.  
Mentre controllavo che il vaso di piume di pavone fosse stato spolverato a dovere, più per fare qualcosa che per altro pregustavo già l’arrivo di Macnair, che avrebbe dovuto fingere di piombarmi in camera da letto a sorpresa, trovandomi in veste da camera.

Di solito i Gufi recapitavano la posta nello studio, sempre: invece, ad un tratto una enorme civetta sfrecciò dalla finestra aperta, mi lasciò cadere qualcosa sulla testa e ripartì.

Non un altro invito, no? Non qualcun altro che voleva prendere il tè con me e chiacchierare di politica… ero certo che fosse così, ma mi bloccai di fronte alla pergamena, sbiancando di colpo, sconvolto.

Che diavolo poteva volere Albus Silente da me, e proprio quella sera?

A giudicare da quello che la sua contorta grafia lasciava trasparire, Macnair trovava la funesta coincidenza molto spassosa.

Arriva all’ora che abbiamo convenuto, ma infilati nel salottino adiacente alla camera.  Anche io sono incuriosito da questa visita così improvvisa, non so che cosa diavolo voglia da me.

 

 

Avevo finito per indossare una delle mie lunghe vesti da camera senza risolvermi neppure ad allacciare il colletto.  Narcissa non sarebbe stata in casa, era per questo motivo che mi era venuta l’idea della camera da letto padronale. Draco era ancora ad Hogwarts - mancavano pochi giorni alla fine della scuola, però - la mia intenzione era fermissima, poltrire tutto il giorno una volta tanto.

Ero ancora disteso sul letto, la sera rinfrescava i tetti del Manor, una brezza gentile, non fredda entrava dalla finestra socchiusa.

Fissavo il soffitto, la schiena sorretta da cuscini damascati.

Macnair era dove gli avevo ordinato di stare, sapevo che osservava la stanza in perfetto silenzio, curioso ma non scosso quanto me.

Eppure, ero padrone della situazione anche se sorpreso da me stesso.

Avrei dovuto - sarebbe stato logico e sensato - vestirmi, accogliere l’attuale preside di Hogwarts nel mio studio, insomma dare luogo ad un incontro formale secondo tutti i crismi.

Ombre morbide danzavano sul soffitto, i tendaggi più leggeri del baldacchino oscillarono.  
Avevo detto al preside che per me andavano benissimo le sette di sera, se davvero si sarebbe trattato di un incontro breve. Ero ansioso di sapere cosa mai volesse dirmi. Però lo avvertivo: quel giorno ero stanco, l’Elfo lo avrebbe scortato di sopra, non nel mio studio.

Silente dopo tutto era un nemico.  
Silente dopo tutto sapeva ciò che sapevo io, e la cosa mi spaventava a morte: quel Minus non solo era ancora vivo, ma era fuggito per prendersi cura dell’Oscuro Signore, con ogni probabilità aiutarlo a risorgere, visto che era stato proprio lui, tra tutti a ritrovarlo.

Riflettevo sulle coincidenze, la schiena ancora affondata nei cuscini, la camicia lenta sulla spalla destra. L’orologio segnava le sette meno dieci. Maledette coincidenze. Tutta quella roba, Codaliscia, l’uscita improvvisa di Silente che voleva vedermi non mi interessavano. Avevo dato appuntamento a Walden per le otto, molto in anticipo sui nostri soliti orari, approfittando della casa deserta.

Invece Silente si metteva in mezzo, Silente che tutto d’un tratto voleva parlarmi e non era certo mio amico.

Non aveva mai messo piede in casa mia, e non potevo fingere che quella visita non mi impensierisse.

Fissai i miei piedi nudi e pallidi, stesi mollemente di fronte a me’. Forse non avevo proprio l’aria di una persona ‘indisposta’, d’altra parte il fastidio che provavo aumentava di minuto in minuto.

Volevo dedicarmi a Walden, volevo essere ciò che ero mentre mi piombava addosso, simulare sorpresa calandomi nel nostro gioco segreto. Non volevo essere l’altero Lord Malfoy, costretto a sostenere l’ennesimo confronto alla luce del sole.

Il desiderio aveva fiammeggiato incessante, anche se sopito per tutta la durata di quel giorno pigro, sonnolento.  
L’arrivo di quella pergamena mi aveva messo a disagio anche se non volevo dire nemmeno a me stesso quanto.

Era come se Silente mi avesse sorpreso nudo, vulnerabile e disarmato anche se naturalmente _lui_ non poteva saperlo.  
Quando nei miei occhi compariva la luce che accendeva quelli del Boia io ero così: mostravo un aspetto insospettabile, che mi curvavo bene di celare.  
Alle sette in punto, Silente bussò educatamente, e Lord Malfoy ormai era giunto a un compromesso accettabile con l’intera, malaugurata faccenda.

 

L’Elfo introdusse l’atla figura del preside di Hogwarts e poi, visto che aveva ricevuto ordine di non disturbarmi quella notte, scomparve con un profondo inchino, senza una parola.

Silente si guardò intorno per qualche istante, scivolando con sguardo amabile e sereno sulla finestra socchiusa, sfiorando la porta dietro la quale Macanir attendeva, senza fare un fiato.

Bruciava il mio sterno quella porta chiusa, pareva urlare.

“Buona sera, Lucius.”  
E i suoi occhi azzurri mi rivolsero un cenno freddo, educato mentre luccicavano fino al letto.  
Ero semi sdraiato, con addosso solo la veste da camera, consapevole di avere una delle mie lattee spalle nude, mentre Silente era vestito di tutto punto. Mi tirai un po’ a sedere, se lui iniziava a sentirsi in imbarazzo - lo speravo- tanto meglio.

Giocavo in casa. Avrei dovuto essere in vantaggio. Avrei voluto che Walden non fosse nascosto ad assistere, eppure il disagio collegato a quel pensiero si allontanò da me, mentre mi concentravo sul Preside.

Silente prese posto in una delle basse, comode poltroncine di fronte al letto, io lo seguii con lo sguardo.

Adesso potevo vederlo bene e maledizione Lucius, mi sa che più di così non potresti essere in vantaggio.  
Quell’uomo mi aveva sempre visto abbigliato di tutto punto, perfino in assetto da battaglia, nel mio mantello migliore. Avevamo condotto muti giochi di potere, specialmente due anni prima, e di recente mi ero impegnato con tutte le mie forze per far cacciare quel ridicolo gigante, suo protetto da Hogwarts.  
Ma per qualche ragione Silente non osò guardarmi ancora negli occhi, non osò  puntarmeli addosso insolentemente come nella capanna di quello zotico, e c’entrava la mia spalla nuda, c’entrava il mo lungo collo esposto, sorretto dai cuscini.

“A che cosa devo questa singolare visita, Silente? La ascolto.”  
Non lo guardavo, parlavo lentamente, nel mio migliore tono strascicato ed indolente, il mio sguardo vagava in direzione della tenda del baldacchino.  
Lo facevo apposta, lui era lì di fronte a me, io noncurante, il padrone di casa in una posizione assoluta di dominio.

Purtroppo per me, Silente fornì risposta alla mia domanda senza preamboli, e senza scomporsi nemmeno un po’.

 

Ed era la peggiore risposta di _tutte le risposte possibili ed immaginabili._ “Immagino che il signor Macnair stia ascoltano questa conversazione, dico bene?”

 

Ogni goccia del mio sangue divenne ghiaccio. Mi pungeva le vene.  
Deglutii.  
Adesso non potevo guardarlo, non volevo: mi mossi però, seppellii brevemente il volto nel cuscino: era disperatamente ora di tirare fuori la carta ‘ spossatezza’, e ‘ indisposizione improvvisa’, dovevo nascondere quanto quell’uscita mi avesse sconvolto, fare finta di niente. Fare finta di niente era la mia arma migliore, sempre.  
“Il signor Walden Macnair? Mi perdoni ma non so dove vuole arrivare.”

 

 _Mi perdoni ma non so chi diavolo può averle messo in testa una simile idea.  
Mi perdoni, ma se c’entra Rowle mi vesto e vado ad ammazzarlo.  
Mi perdoni ma lei che accidenti ci fa qui, che cosa vuole da me e come ha fatto a saperlo._

“Mi perdoni… devo aver preso un malanno di stagione…” temporeggiai, schiarendomi la voce, cercando di tornare padrone della situazione. Lui, il maledetto non si era minimamente scomposto.  
Mi sentivo i polsi freddi, la testa veramente pesante… il mio cervello lavorava furiosamente, in attesa di sapere come comportarsi, e soprattutto che Silente parlasse di nuovo, confermando o smentendo quel mio atroce sospetto.

Ma naturalmente, non poteva aver nominato Walden a caso. Troppo bello crederlo, no?

“Si, anche io ho avuto un pernicioso raffreddore, giorni fa. Troppo vento, temo…”

Non potei fare a meno di gettargli rapidamente un’occhiata, lui cercò di agganciare il mio sguardo ma non glielo permisi. Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nella poltrona che gli avevo assegnato, mentre il mio comodo letto si era riempito di spine che mi sforzavo di ignorare.

“Vorrei riposare, tra poco. Che cosa la porta qui? Adesso che si penso, probabilmente vuole i resoconti del mio periodo da Consigliere. Non li ho mai presentati. Potevo mandarglieli via Gufo, se é questo che la spinge fino a casa mia…”

 _Così, Lucius fingiti tonto. Funzionerà, vedrai._ Non so però se sia una buona idea stirarti _‘casualmente’,_ visto che non porti biancheria intima sotto questa veste da camera, visto che i tuoi piedi sono nudi e visto che la camicia ti ha scoperto ancora un po’ la spalla.

“In effetti, Lucius sarebbe utile presentare quei resoconti, al di là di quello che é successo. Noie burocratiche che dobbiamo osservare… anche se dubito che gli altri Consiglieri ricordino con piacere quel periodo.”

 _Per usare la più volgare delle espressioni: mi ero quasi fregato con le mie stesse mani._

Dissimulai quanto fossi impaziente di porre fine a quella conversazione, soprattutto di scoprire quale ne fosse lo scopo, ma per tutta risposta guardai ancora Silente, mi raddrizzai con quanta più compostezza possibile e gli sorrisi appena.

“Oh, vorrei che quei signori non ce l’avessero con me. Hanno equivocato, gliel’ho detto… non li ho mai minacciati! Riconosco comunque che allontanarla dalla scuola in una situazione simile é stato un tremendo errore, potenzialmente fatale.”

 _Così, Lucius, così._ Dopo tutto ti sei inchinato profondamente di fronte  a Silente, due anni prima. Gliel’hai data a bere. Beh, quasi. Insomma te la sei cavata solo che adesso vorresti solo sapere: _che accidenti vuole?_

Un ineffabile sorrisetto aleggiò nella sua folta barba. Adesso avevo i cuscini sotto le reni, forse poteva vedermi ancora meglio, mi lasciò luccicare una rapida occhiata in direzione della spalla.

Non volevo tirarmi su la veste.  
Non volevo assolutamente e _non_ lo feci.

La tenni in bella vista,  a suo esclusivo beneficio, perché conoscevo Silente… conoscevo le voci sul suo conto, anzi le coltivavo malignamente alle sue spalle, ero uno di quelli che contribuiva a tenerle deste.  
Ignorai lo stomaco, aveva preso a torcermisi.  
 _Calmo, dovevo restare calmo._  
Sostenere quella battaglia, quel confronto come sempre.  
Walden non stava facendo un fiato, anche se doveva aver sentito ciò che Silente aveva detto, non avrei potuto essergli più grato di questo.

“Ma certo, acqua passata ormai.”  
Aveva accavallato la gamba, dondolando distrattamente il piede destro.  
Mi stava esasperando, forse deliberatamente, di sicuro coscientemente: prima aveva sparato quella bomba inspiegabile su Walden, poi si era messo a parlare dei tempi della Camera dei Segreti, erano le sette e dodici ormai.  
Mi sforzavo di dissimularlo, ma la mia mente era in tumulto.  
 _Ma che cavolo vuoi, dannato rudere?_

E fu nell’esatto istante in cui quel pensiero mi affiorò dentro, vivido di esasperazione che quegli occhi azzurri agganciano i miei, a tradimento.

Non mi fu capace di interrompere quel contatto, potei solo sostenerlo e muovermi contro i miei cuscini, dentro di me la terrificante sensazione di essere stato udito, spiato nel pensiero di poco prima…

“Acqua passata.”  
Ripeté con calma Silente, e fu lui per primo ad abbassare lo sguardo: non era mai successo.

Poi , del tutto all’improvviso, si alzò.

Torreggiava, altissimo, indugiando ancora per qualche istante in giro con lo sguardo.

Poi: “Mi mandi quegli incartamenti via Gufo, Lucius. Adesso la lascio alla sua piacevole… _cena_.”

 

 _Fregato, battuto, direbbero i Babbani, infilato nel sacco come un pivello!_  
 _Non aveva altro scopo quella visita che coincidere, chissà come con quella di Macnair!_  
Mi aveva preso in giro, temporeggiando, parlando di cose vecchie e senza importanza nel presente, voleva solo farmi sapere che, il diavolo mi portasse, _lo sapeva!_

Mi infuriai.

E buttai al vento la cautela e il pragmatismo, visto che non servivano più a niente.

“Chi accidenti glielo ha detto? Mi ha fatto intercettare la corrispondenza, _vero?_ ”

Ero balzato su dal letto come una furia, senza riuscire a trattenermi, non mi importava della veste che mi era arrivata ormai al capezzolo, Silente era decisamente più alto di me, lo fronteggiai in quello scoppio di sibilante collera e paura. Lui si limitò ad alzare brevemente una delle lunghe mani di fronte alla mia illazione.  
“Oh no, no no Lucius non farei mai una cosa del genere!”  
“Come si permette di intromettersi in questo modo? Chi gliene da il diritto?”

E con questo Lord Malfoy, in piedi a pochi centimetri di distanza da quel volto anziano ed impassibile aveva sferrato un colpo non indifferente.

Silente tacque, per un brevissimo istante non seppe cosa dire… ne approfittai. Non volevo uscirne con le ossa rotte, non potevo permettermelo. Morte prima di questo.

Esibii un largo, calcolato sorriso lascivo, inclinando la testa di lato.  
Silente si voltò lentamente a guardarmi.

“Ah, ho capito. La curiosità uccise il gatto, vero mio nobile Albus?”  
“Il _Veritaserum_ , direi più che altro.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Il signor Macnair non le ha detto di essere stato oggetto di un interrogatorio per sospette attività illecite e corruzione, immagino…”  
“Ma certo, lo so! Però è stato assolto. Il Boia non ha fatto altro, che svolgere il suo compito o tentare di…”  
“Durante quell’interrogatorio sono venute fuori anche cose che non c’entravano affatto con il caso di Fierobecco. Davvero, é stata una fortuna, signor Malfoy che solo io abbia ascoltato le sue parole.”

Strinsi forte i denti, quasi fino a sanguinare, ma mi sforzai di fare ancora un passo avanti. Con occhi che probabilmente ardevano di disperazione mi feci molto, molto vicino a quella tunica ricamata, a quella lunga barba, a quel volto impassibile, in cui gli occhi fiammeggiavano, ancora una volta fissandomi.

Lord Lucius Malfoy aveva ormai la spalla lattea nuda, parte del suo petto occhieggiava senza veli, il suo capezzolo di un rosa molto scuro spuntava dal bordo della veste, si portò una mano all’altezza dell’anca, il suo tono era più spavaldo che mai.

 _Morte prima. Morte._

“E quindi, che cosa ha scoperto?”

Silente mi lasciò avvicinare più di quanto non ci fossimo mai trovati vicini,  le mie labbra finirono nei pressi del suo orecchio e Lord Malfoy sapeva di avere almeno una piccola arma, contro quel disgustoso intrigante babbanofilo. Almeno una.

“ _… che mi piace tanto il cazzo?_ ”

 

 

*

Lo fissavo. Dritto negli occhi, la mia era una sfida disperata. Non volevo e non potevo mollare.  
Ero di nuovo contro il bordo del letto, fronteggiandolo.  
Il mondo era andato in mille pezzi, ero nudo e vulnerabile ma avevo ancora una piccola possibilità di salvezza.

 _Vinco sempre io Silente, in un modo o nell’altro._  
 _Si, tu mi dai filo da torcere ma io me la cavo sempre. Sempre._  
 _Non mi hanno sbattuto ad Azkaban tredici anni fa, non mi lascerò rovinare da te adesso._

I suoi occhi erano così penetranti da bucare, me li sentivo addosso, facevano quasi male a livello fisico.

“Lei é un vecchio impiccione.”  
“Me lo dicono, talvolta.”  
“Prenda il posto di Macnair. Aspetti che lui esca… poi si metta comodo. Da quel salottino potrà vedere cosa accade nella stanza.”  
Sparai tutto d’un fiato a voce bassa, dritto su quel vecchio volto, mentre la nausea mi attanagliava lo stomaco.

Silente si voltò verso di me cos rapidamente da cancellare ogni illusione di controllo, tranquillità e normalità.

“Arriveresti a tanto, Lucius? _Davvero_?”  
Voce roca, sommessa, stranamente indecifrabile.  
Risi, sbuffai.  
“Lei sa che cosa farei o _non_ farei. Dopo tutto mio malgrado mi conosce, e bene direi. Avanti, esca di qui, chiamerò subito Walden per darle il tempo necessario.”

Quando lo guardai di nuovo, gli occhi azzurri fiammeggiavano nel volto impassibile, mi si incollarono addosso come una vera e propria pugnalata.  
Ormai la stanza era completamente in ombra, a parte la luce del caminetto.

“Accendi qualche luce in più.”

 _Sfacciato._

“Certamente.”  
“A _secco_ anche questa volta?”  
Sussultai nell’udire quell’allusione così diretta, mio malgrado: ma ormai ero costretto a cedere all’evidenza dei fatti per quanto stramba. In uno strano modo, avevo in pugno anche quell’uomo.  
“No, questa volta userò un olio.” Risposi con voce bassa e pratica. Poi, ridacchiando  - “Vuol guardare mentre lo metto, Silente?”

“Oh no, Lucius. Davvero. Io… oh, usa un buon olio, ti lacererai la pelle così bianca e tenera, specie lì sotto…”

E con questo roco sussurro, esalato con un filo di voce il Preside di Hogwarts capitolò, nei limiti del possibile: si chinò su Lucius Malfoy, raggiungendo la sua spalla nuda con dita tremanti, sfiorandolo fin sul lungo collo.

Feci un balzo indietro, ma ormai un trionfo aspro e folle mi riempiva da capo a piedi: “Oh oh, _Eccellenza_ questo mi costerà un bel po’ di stomaco. Ma non é detto che non possa accadere.”  
Chiosai con voce dolce, gioiosa.

Silente si raddrizzò subito, riprese il controllo, per la prima volta tacque, sforzandosi di allontanarsi da me come se in quel momento desiderasse tutt’altro.  
Ah, se avevo trovato il punto debole di Silente, se avevo trovato il modo di sfruttare l’insistenza di quegli occhi azzurri che fissavano i miei tanto sfacciatamente!

“Lei adesso se ne andrà buono in quel salottino, si metterà comodo e si godrà lo spettacolo. E se vuole continuare a goderselo in futuro, manterrà il mio segreto.”  
“ _Demonio_ …”  
“Che coincidenza! Anche a me lo dicono spesso, questo.”

Era come giocare con un coltello mortalmente affilato, e mi ci avevano costretto.

*

 _“Cazzo, Lucius cazzo…”_  
Walden addossato alla mia schiena gemeva, sbuffava, la mia veste da camera giaceva aggrovigliata di traverso sui cuscini, avevo acceso la luce e preteso di mettermi di taglio rispetto alla porta del salottino adiacente alla stanza. Adesso l’ambiente era più illuminato, avevo fatto come mi era stato chiesto. Walden mi affondò le dita nei fianchi e si spinse completamente dentro di me: emisi un lungo, molle gemito, fissando quella porta chiusa come se mi avesse arrecato un torto personale.  
Mi aggrappai alle cosce del Boia sospingendo indietro il torace, la mia erezione ormai completa ballonzolava di fronte al mio corpo teso. “ _Sbattimi_ , Walden… più in fondo più in fretta!”

Il Boia rise e grugnì, euforico, assecondandomi, una ciocca dei miei capelli prese a dondolarmi furiosamente di  
fronte al volto.

“Così… così non ti fermare… probabilmente _ci st-stanno osservando… la z-zona pullula di vecchi g-guardoni…_ ”

E quello era il tocco da maestro, il suggello dell’intera faccenda: Walden emise una risata sbuffante, prendendo a respirarmi affannosamente nel collo. Oscillavo avanti e indietro, seccamente, al ritmo di quei suoi colpi sordi e profondi, consapevole di avere le guance arrossate dal piacere, perché potevo vedermi riflesso in uno specchio in fondo alla stanza.

 _Demonio._

Rovesciai il collo all’indietro, contro le braccia di Macnair e risi forte al soffitto.  



End file.
